November 13
November 13, according to checkiday.com and daysoftheyear.com, is World Kindness Day (a perfect day for Fluttershy), National Mom's and Dad's Day, Start a Rumour Day (you should start a good rumour on that day instead of bad) and Actor's Day. People Births *1906 - Hermione Baddeley (actress) *1934 - Garry Marshall (actor, director, producer, screenwriter, voice actor and comedian) *1939 - Will Ryan (voice actor, producer, screenwriter, composer, singer and musician) *1947 - Joe Mantegna (actor, producer, writer, director and voice actor) *1952 - Art Malik (actor) *1955 - Whoopi Goldberg (live-action/voice actress, comedian, author and talk show host) *1960 - Neil Flynn (live-action/voice actor and comedian) *1967 **Steve Zahn (same as above) **Jimmy Kimmel (actor, comedian, producer and TV host) *1969 - Stephen Full (live-action/voice actor and comedian) *1980 - Monique Coleman (actress, dancer, singer, philanthropist and entrepreneur) *1995 - Sophia Ranft (live-action/voice actress) Deaths *1961 - Wally Brow (actor, comedian and long-time partner of Alan Carney) *2016 - Leon Russell (singer and songwriter) *2017 - Alina Janowska (live-action/voice actress) *2019 - Niall Tóibín (actor and comedian) Feature Films *1940 - Fantasia *1971 - The Aristocats is released in Italy. *1988 - Oliver & Company premieres in New York City, New York. *1989 - The Little Mermaid premieres in New York City, New York. *1991 - Beauty and the Beast premieres at the El Capitan Theater. *1998 - I'll Be Home for Christmas *1999 - Toy Story 2 premieres at the El Capitan Theater. *2000 - 102 Dalmatians has its world premiere at Radio City Music Hall. Television *1984 - Donald Duck's 50th Birthday premieres as part of The Magical World of Disney on CBS. *1988 - Mickey's 60th Birthday premieres on NBC. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "Yuppy Ducks" and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "A Creep in the Deep" premiere in syndication. *1990 - The TaleSpin episode "War of the Weirds" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "A Duck By Any Other Name" premieres in syndication. *1992 - The Dinosaurs episode "Hungry for Love" premieres on ABC. *1993 - The Marsupilami episode "Hey! Hey! They're the Monkeys!/Jingle Bells, Something Smells" premieres on CBS. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "Protection" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Transmission: Impossible" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Magic in the Kitchen" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Minotaur" premieres in syndication. *1999 **The Recess episode "That Stinking Feeling/My Funny Valentines" and the Pepper Ann episode "The First Date Club/Unicycle of Life" premiere on ABC. **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Read My Book" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Eye of the Tempest" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2009 - The Phineas and Ferb episodes "Cheer Up Candace" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree" premiere on Disney Channel. *2015 **''BUNK'D'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Can You Hear Me Now". **The Doc McStuffins episodes "The New Nurse" and "Chilly's Loose Button" premiere on Disney Junior. *2016 - The Once Upon a Time episode "I'll Be Your Mirror" premieres on ABC. VHS & DVD releases *1991 - V.I. Warshawski *1994 - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *2007 **''DuckTales: Volume 3'' **''TaleSpin: Volume 2'' Laserdisc releases *1996 - Pocahontas: Deluxe Edition Disney Events *1997 - The Lion King (musical) opens at the New Amsterdam Theater in New York. Video games *2000 - Mickey's Speedway USA DVD & Blu-ray releases *2012 **''Brave'' **''Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2'' *2018 - Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 3 Category:Days in Screen History